


Легенды

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Дикая случайность, полнейшая неожиданность, и вечная, как жизнь, привязанность.Так рождаются легенды.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Легенды

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 9, тема: Реинкарнация
> 
> Саундтрек: Земфира - "Легенды" (OST "Сталинград")
> 
> Предупреждение: тотальное расхождение с каноном всего чего можно после Эпизода VI

Это была дикая случайность, совершеннейшая неожиданность.  
Просто народный праздник на одной из планет Новой Республики, просто торжество в прекраснейших подземных пещерах. Просто случайный толчок планетарной коры.  
На праздник приглашены были многие герои Республики. Среди прочих — и уже пожилой, седой насквозь гранд-магистр Люк Скайуокер.  
Как оказалось, удержать рухнувшие своды — возможно. Пока тот, кто алантом держит на себе тонны камня стоит под ними.  
Тысячи гостей и простых жителей эвакуируют, пока камни, застыв в воздухе, как в киселе, медленно опускались вниз. Чудом, нечаяной удачей, на чистой воле одного-единственного человека.  
Лею Органу Скайуокер отослал сам.  
И — остался.

Лея, всхлипывая, сжимала в руках приёмник. У приглашенных гостей при себе были микрофоны, настроиться на нужную частоту — дело минуты.  
С усилителями пробивало сквозь толщу, хоть и плохо.  
Она не могла уйти.  
И сейчас вслушивалась в голос брата. И жалела, что не слышит его давным-давно мертвого собеседника.  
Но кто же ещё мог бы встречать его — с той стороны, как не он?  
— Если тебе проще в таком варианте, то не мучайся. Пусть будет так. Не вижу, в общем-то, разницы.  
— Нет, не жалею. Зато все спаслись. А я... Что же, это не худшая смерть.  
— Знаешь, хотел бы я вновь подняться в небо. Хорошо было бы вместе...  
Грохот — и шипение.  
Датчик уничтожен.

На планете сооружают кенотаф — тело так и не нашли — на краю получившегося провала. Еще через несколько месяцев в кратер находит свой путь новорожденная речка, и в долине появляется прозрачнейшее озеро, сверкающее на солнце.

Спустя девять месяцев у Леи Органы рождаются близнецы. Два светловолосых и светлоглазых мальчика.  
Ни она, ни её муж не раздумывали над именами и секунды.  
Лея плачет и прижимает к себе двух младенцев.  
— Вы обязательно подниметесь в небо.


End file.
